


The Argument

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Straight after Aaron watches Rebecca drive off with Seb and Ross





	The Argument

The car drove further and further away and all Aaron could do was just stand there with one hand on his head, brain still trying to process everything Robert just said. He seriously thought it was one sick joke when Robert had told him that he had to let him go.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
As soon as he realised that it was indeed NOT a joke, he could already feel the familiar sting in the back of his eyes, his head shaking side to side because no, Seb couldn't be leaving.  
  
But now? Watching the car drive off into the distance with his stepson in the back?  
  
He processed it.  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed off back to the Mill, shoving Robert in the process.   
  
"Aaron wait!"  
  
Aaron ignored him and walked faster and faster until he finally reached the Mill and pushed the door open and stormed over to the middle of the livingroom, right in front of Sebs own little storage box full of stuffed animals. He ran a hand down his face, wiping away the sweat that had begun to build up.  
  
"Aaron you don't understand-"  
  
He spun around with his teeth gritting together and a finger pointing at his husband angrily.   
  
"No Robert, you don't understand! How could you?! What, I don't get a goodbye?! I don't get a say in this?!"  
  
"She's his mum!"  
  
"And I'm his stepdad! I've been more of a dad than she's been of a mum to him!"  
  
Robert sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You didn't see how she was earlier. She was crying and...and Ross was right. Us keeping her here was like making her a prisoner again. I couldn't do that to her"   
  
"What, so I need to start crying to get you to do what I want? How could you not let me say goodbye at least?!"  
  
"Because you would've-!"  
  
"He called me dada! Seb said his first words and he called me dad! Me! And now he's going away and I'm never going to see...I'm not going to see him all the time anymore...I've just lost my little sister Robert! And now you've just took my stepson away!"  
  
His voice cracked and he finally broke down and sat on the couch, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. He cried into them and Robert bit his lip and sat beside him and made an attempt to hug him. Unfortunately, Aaron moved out of his grip and removed his hands from his face with a glare.  
  
"Don't"  
  
Robert clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap and sighed.  
  
"I really am sorry. Its hard for me too you know"  
  
"Sorry's not bringing Seb back, is it? Just...just go away Robert"  
  
Aaron stormed upstairs to his room and Robert stayed seated downstairs, head leaned back onto the couch headrest and his hands on his face. He only sat there for a couple of minutes before Aaron was storming back downstairs with a brown bag in his hands, puffed out meaning...no...surely not?  
  
Robert shot up out the couch and frowned.   
  
"Don't leave, we need to talk first..."  
  
Aaron sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"Oh, you think I'm the one leaving? No. It's for you. Get out my sight, I'm serious"   
  
"Aaron-"  
  
"No Robert! Just get out! Go stay at Victoria's or sleep on a bench for all i care!"  
  
He shoved past Robert and swung open the door and threw the bag over his shoulder as far as he could, hearing it hit the ground with a heavy thud. Robert put his hands in his hair, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"You're seriously kicking me out?!"  
  
"I said get out Robert!"  
  
Robert knew it would be pointless to argue with Aaron, especially if he was too riled up at the moment. He knew he would have to wait until he cooled down and then they could have a proper civil conversation. So he left with his head hung low and grabbed his bag. As soon as he turned, his bag over one shoulder, Aaron slammed the door shut and Robert walked away.  
  
He knocked three times on the door and watched it open and gave the young woman a sad smile.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
Victoria pressed her lips together and nodded but not before hugging her big brother. She let him in and watched him toss his bag on the couch.  
  
"Already trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Aaron's not happy...with...with me letting Rebecca have him..."  
  
"Oh. Well...realistically it's up to you and Rebecca isn't it?"  
  
Robert sighed but nodded.  
  
"He was his stepdad. Did I tell you that Seb said his first word? He called Aaron dad...not me, Aaron. Ugh...He hates me now, that's it isn't it?"  
  
Victoria sat down beside him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Robert. He loves you, you're both made for each other and everyone can see that. Aaron won't stop loving you just because of this and Yeah, this is pretty big, especially for Aaron, but...if this has happened then it's happened. You need to move on from it"   
  
Robert hugged his sister again and she rose to her feet with a awkward smile.  
  
"Umm...I'm actually supposed to be in work soon...but I can get the shift off if you need-"  
  
"Vic, I'll be fine"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. Look, I'll be home by tonight probably, so...yeah"   
  
Victoria nodded and turned to leave.  
  
When it was nearing 11 and Robert hadn't gotten any texts from Aaron or Liv, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping on his own couch or beside Aaron tonight. Victoria had chosen to have an early night and had slept by ten. When he felt his phone vibrate in his hands, his heart skipped a beat and he quickly read the screen, finding a text from...  
  
Oh. Liv.  
  
  
  
**Liv**  
  
**Aaron's filled me in on everything btw. He's pretty upset so well done on ruining your...not even one month happiness.**  
  
  
  
  
There was a peace emoji beside it and Robert just knew from Liv's angry message that it was not supposed to mean that at all. Rather...flip the fingers around to face the other way...yeah...  
  
  
  
**Robert**  
  
**I'm sorry. I'm sorry to ask this but keep an eye on him alright? Love you x**  
  
  
  
He hit send and didn't bother waiting until his screen lit up again and saw Liv's text.  
  
  
  
**Liv**  
  
**X**  
  
  
  
And he knew that this wasn't the end of the Sugden-Dingle family because if Liv, a young woman, still a teenager who threw tantrums still could forgive him, then surely Aaron, a grown man, his soulmate would forgive him too. It was just a matter of patience and time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I was sobbing at the end of the episode because of Aaron's face. Like, he couldn't believe that his husband had done that and sprinted out to try and reach them in time and try and stop them and when he realised he was too late, he was heartbroken.
> 
> So I think he and Robert would have had a huge argument about this.


End file.
